Ironic Fate
by HighKillerHK
Summary: no HBP. Hogworts has some new students, but something is a bit strange with this set of twins. HPDM RLSB. M for later chappies! and the story is better!
1. Proluge

**Ironic Fate**

By: HK LOVES DENY

Disclaimer: If i owned Harry Potter things go alot more yaoi ;)

Rating: M

Warning: MPreg, Made-up creature, YAOI! . ;

Summary: Hogwarts Has twi new students. Both twin girls. One carries a kind smile while the other a scowl. They are sent to different houses, one to Gryfindor and the other to Syltherin. But something strange is happening to Draco and Harry when they get close to the girls. A strange secert lies inside the girls, and it's bringing out both good and bad in the young boys.

Kinekoji.

A rare creature only found in the world of imaginations. They arrise when a grave problem appears and cannot be taken care of by the eldest of wizards and witchs. Once they have arrived two children shall be chosen as vessels for a new generation of Kinekoji.

The chosen ones shall bond with the mate of the Kinekoji's choice. Both partys shall become pregnant. When the kits are born the parents gain an extra power to protect them.

Once the problem that brought the Kinekoji to reawaken, they Kinekoji shall return to their land and sleep until another problem arrives. The chosen ones shall live a good and happy life together.

(To be continued in later chapters xP)

Emerald eyes scanned the room. Not really careing that he was interupted from class, and not careing that a certin silver eyed boy was gazing at him in disgust.

The Headmaster stood in front of the houses and teachers and spoke, "The reason for calling you all inhere is to announce the arrival of two new students." Imeaditly the students and teachers began to wisper. Dumbuldore rasied his hand and silence fell over the dinning room. "They are both twins girls. Each will go into a different house, but we are issueing them a private room. For personal reasons." He looked to the door where two cats stood. The headmaster motioned for them to come to the table in front of himself. They strolled down the asile between Gryfindor and Ravenclaw. And stood upfront and transformed into twin girls.

"I'm Brigette and I am joining the Sylterhin houses." The one holding a deathly scowl on her face replied.

"I'm Stacy and I'm joining Gryfindor! Nice to meet you all!" The one with a bright smile plasterd across her face announced.

They both had perfect posture. Standing back straight, jet black hair that curled at the ends hanging just below their neck line, both their eyes was slitted and a black background to it. Rosey red lips, they was both already wearing their houses cloaks and what set them off from the other students was the cat ears ontop their heads that twitched when they was listening.

Hermione nudged Harry and wispered to him, "Harry what is going on? We never get new students. What on Earth is happening?" Bridgette looked to Hermione and smirked.

"Our reasoning for arriving to to assist in the defeat of the one named Voldiwort." Some students cringed while others gasped.

"Idiot it's Voldemort." Stacy looked at her sister and laughed.

"Opps my bad. I never could say names right. Now which one of you humans is the one named Herry Potter?" Bridgette smacked her forehead with the heel of her hand.

"It's not Herry its Harry!" She wacked her head with her fist making her sister fall down and cry. "Oh stop." She stopped and smiled up at her.

The headmaster cleared his throat and both girls looked to him and went back to standing completly straight, and then he spoke up again, "Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy both of you boys shall help assist these girls get around and help them make friends," He looked at both the boys and smile while they both stood up to protest. "And I will not hear any complaints. Both of you was requested from the girls personally and all four of you will be given a private room."

With that he dismissed the other students while the blonde and brunette walked up tot he girls and they girls bowed to them. Thats when the boys noticed a tail on both girls. Not wanting to really know why these girls looked half cat-like they kept their mouths shut.

"You must be Draco Malfoy. I am pleased to meet you. I assure you tht we will make sure you do not recive the dark mark as long as we are here." Dracos' mouth hung open slightly.

"Your Harry Potter right! Glad to meet you! We will make sure that nasty head dies! And we also took the liberty to 'relocate' " she winked "your aunt and uncle! so do not worry about ever having to go back to that horrid place!" Now it was Harry's turn to gape.

Dumbuldore smirked and began to lead them to their new room.

"All of your things have already been moved their is three rooms altogether in the private room. Harry Draco, both of you will share a room while the girls shall share the other. There is only one bed in both rooms while the other is for... Well I'll leave that up to Brigette and Stacy to explain."

Brigette looked to her sister and they both nodded in agreement to some unasked question between them.

Stacy grabbed Harry while Bridgette grabbed Draco they both ran dragging them. They got the the portrait and shouted the password. "_Twinkies"_ The child in the painting laughed and allowed them in. Once inside they both headed for the bedrooms not letting the boys even try and get a glimps of the living room or kitchen.

Deciding he had enough of being dragged around, the blode pulled his hand from the girls grasp and almost yelled, "What the bloody hell is going on! It's bad enough I'm stuck babysitting two twon girls but now I'm stuck with Potter. Mind explaining to me what is going on."

Stacy let go of Harry and quickly hit her sister. "Brigette no killing! You know we need both and without them we could fail our first mission!"

Harry and Draco looked to each other, confusion drawn across their faces.

"Stacy, I know that but you know I do not tollerate being yelled at. Why don't we just bitmuffle" Stacy covered her mouth to shut her up.

"Idiot watch what your saying!" Now both boys was curious and wanted answers, and they wanted them now.

"Could you at least tell us what is going on? The last time i checked we are all going to be room mates rather we like it or not. And it's strange enough that we are getting to be around girls and be trusted to not do anything." all three looked at harry and Stacy went into a fit of laughter while Draco looked disgusted.

"Potter, just so you know I have no intentions of doing anything with these girls! I'm not sure about you though." silver eyes met emerald and sparks flew.

They started to yell at each other and the girls moved behind them and both placed their hands on the boys backs making them freeze. The girls spoke as one while a green aura surrounded them and began to flow into the brunette and blonde.

"Now, now boys we cannot have you two killing eachother. This new aura shall calm you both down, as well as help sort out any uncertinties."

Inside Harrys' mind a few things started to to click and he realized that his heart ached to be loved by men. And not just any man it wanted Draco Malfoy. The same was happening to Draco, but something was off with Draco's mind.

Suddenly Brigette's aura turned dark black and she was thrown from Draco and slamed into the wall. Stacy collasped, while Harry and Draco brought their hands together and they brought their lips together slowly. Lost in a daze while gazeing into each others eyes.

Without warning they fell unconsious, grabbing for the other hopeing to at least have a warm body next to them at least. Emerald eyes and Silver closed as everything went black.

A unknown observior shook their head at the scene before them. "This could become a problem for the boys."

TBC!

Don't you just love me! Well anyway the second chappie will be up soon! R&R as always! I love Reviews they help me update quicker! No joke. I love you all my faithful reviwers!


	2. he's awake?

**Ironic Fate**

By: HK LOVES DENY

Disclaimer: same as first chappie

Warning: same

Rating: M

Summary for this chappie: Draco is the first to wake up but what happens when he finds Harrys' journal? Will this help him sort out his feelings fully? Also this is their 7th year if i forgot to mention that last chappie ;

(Continued from 1st chappie)

Kinekoji Pregnancies.

The chosen ones will only carry the kits for four months. A differnt chage shall occur each month for the carrier and kit.

First month: Eyes shall become slits and (the white part i can never remember the name ; also think of how cats eyes are slits or snakes ) shall turn black. Claws shall slowly grow. As for the kits they will take on a half cat half human after the third or fourth week.

Second month: Cat-like ears shall form ontop the head, and a small tail shall begin to grow. Within twos weeks from the ears the tail shall be grow completly and painlessly. The kits ae now moving and can be easily seen with the use of spells. From this month until the birthing no contact with any human, witch, or wizard should be made clear. Other Kinekoji shall take care of the bonded ones.

(Continued in next chappie)

With a groan grey eyes opened only to be met with black eyes. "What the bloody hell..."

She placed a figure on his lips, and motioned to the boy sound asleep on his lap. "Allow him to sleep it seems as though your are under a curse of some kind. I will remove it as soon as my sister awakens. For now move him to the bed and stay by his side,if he awakens inform me at once." He emotionless face had the hint of worry but the white-blonde boy ignored it.

"So i have to babysit Potter until he wakes up." He asked in a rude tone of voice. He gave him a glare and nodded.

She picked up her sister from the floor and took her to their shared room while Draco moved to get up gently.

After a bit of manuvering he mangaed to get the emeral eyed man on the bed without waking him. _'Why the bloody hell should i care if he wakes up or not.'_ Said boy moaned in pain, an something felt like a stab to the Slytherins heart. _'Dammit what was that?'_ The young Gryfindor rolled onto his side facing his back to him. Draco sighed.

"Well Potter, what am I going to do until you wake up?" He got no reply and decided to unpack his and Harrys' trunks since they was stuck there for the day.

Saying a few charms the cloths from his trunk was unpacked and already sorted into one of the dressers. He looked back to the brunette and saw he was still in deep sleep, and repeated the charms for the other boys turnk. Something caught the boys eyes and he went over to take a look.

"The Journal Of Harry James Potter" Now this seemed interesting. Another glance showed that he was indeed not going to wake up for some time now. Reciting a revealing charm in case he opened it and began to read after sitting on the other side of the king size bed. He picked a random page and stared in shock at what he though was blood.

_June 13, 1997_

_Uncle Vernom has done something new today. I thought his beatings was bad, well that changed when today he raped me. And like always he wrote either "Freak" or "Spawn" in my skin. I lost my pen so I"m writing this in my blood. My ink and Quill has been missing since I returned for the summer, so im just using this little needle i found on my small floor. I'm guessing thats what Uncle Vernom is useing to write on my skin. I always thought sex was suppose to feel wonderful, but I can clearly see now it hurts. Dudleys cloths are no longer fitting me since i started to fill out more in Hogwarts. But as soon as i waled through that door I was yet again thrown in the cupboard under the steps. _

_Hedwig is out catching food. When Aunt Petunia gets home she will be expecting dinner on the table and me nowhere in sight as always. How I wish i could go live with my godfather, Sirius Black. I know he's innocent It was Wormtail that lead Voldemort to my parents. _

_I won the Tri-wizard cup, but Cedric was killed because of it. Sirius sent me a letter saying the best way to kill him is to learn the three unforgivables. I already know what its like to have to Crucaciuos used on you. I never want to have that pain again but of course my Uncle is no nice man._

_Uncle Vernom is yelling for me to cook now So I'll write again after I finish._

_Harry James Potter._

Draci shook his head. _'No way! He's the Golden Boy he should be treated like a king not being raped and such. This has to be a lie!'_ He turned to the bay and gently uncovered him and lifted his shirt and gasped slightly. His ribs was sticking out as though this boy has never eaten. Wipping out his wand he called out "_Revelous"_ and all over the boys skin cuts and some dried blood covered his skin. Draco felt like he was going to cry.

Emerald eyes slowly began to open and met grey. "Malfoy..." He noticed to look in the other boys eyes and felt a small breeze in his skin. Shifting his eyes he saw his glamor charm was removed and Draco had seen what he didn't even show his friends.

Grabbing the covers he covered himself and slid away from him shaking slightly.

"Tell me this is a joke." Harry looked at him in confusion. "Tell me that those are not real. Tell me your life during the summer is wonderful and your treated like a king!" He then noticed that said boy was crying.

"Malfoy...I'm sorry...How did you know...About my cuts..." He asked through sobs. Without thinking Draco went over to him and embraced him. Shocked at first Harry was unsure what to do, but began to grip onto his robes and cried.

Draco scolded himself for his un-Malfoy like behavior but left it hanging when lithe body in his arms began to calm down. "Malfoy..." Draco interupted.

"Harry, I found your Journal and read a page of it, thats how i know. Why would your uncle do that to you? Your The-Boy-Who-Lived Why id he treating you so badly?" He shook his head and gripped his robes (Draco's) tighter.

"He hates me. Because of my being a Wizard I'm a freak in his eyes..." He paused "Draco, why did you ask if i was treated like a king?" He looked down in confusion.

"Well because your always getting such special treatment I'm not the only one who thought that anyway. Alot of people hurt you because they think your life is so perfect that nothing bad ever happens to you. Except your parents death." Harry looked up and Draco noticed that his face was also cut up and had a busted lip. "Lets take you to the Imfermary, I'm sure Madam Pomfery would like to take a look at this." He shook his head.

"No We will take care of him." He looked up and there stood the twins wearing pink, frilly nightgowns. (Think about Wolframs Nightgown from Kyou Kara Maou xD 1 ) Now you could clearly see their hands and they had claws on the tips of their figures. "Lay him down and have him undress to his boxers we shall imform the headmaster that you both will not be attending class today." Stacy waved and ran off to their room, while Brigette just stalked after her.

"Well you heard the girl Potter." He looked up at him blushing. and mombled something. "What was that?"

"IsaidIdon'twearboxers!" He looked ay him in confusion and realized what he had said and began to hold back his laughter.

"Then how about to charm them into boxers." He blushed more and moved away from the embrace and began to undress. Draco feeling anger rise within him everytime he saw a scar on the pale boys skin. When he got his pants off he transformed his breifs into boxers and laid down next to Draco, while the white-blonde boy was lost in his rage.

"Good now Draco I need you to relax him, Harry you need allow him to, if your tense then this will cause more harm than good." Startled out of his thoughts he silently wondered how he was going to relax him. "And to relax him, you need to either masage him or give him a blo..." She was hit by her sister.

"Idiot! It's to early for them to be doing that next week maybe but now its to early. And youe suposse to be the smart one" Brigette glared at her sister for the hit.

Harry shot up when he realized what she was about to say. "Blow Job!" Both boys blushed brightly.

"Yes Blow job. But considering that the Malfoy is under some curse which I'm going to disperse of right now. Draco I need you to lay back on your stomache, shirt off..." He nearly screamed at her if Stacy hadn't slammed her hand over his mouth. Then motioned for her to continue. "...and i need Harry to have a hold of one of your hands without moving from his positiopn. Trust me you will thank me after this."

A low growl emerged from his throat and complied pulling his robe and shirt off, then laying down next to the brunette. Harry brought his hand up and squeezed Draco's. He looked at those emerald eyes and saw concern. "Hey Potter, Black is not your color of choice for eye liner." He gave the other boy a small pout, and Draco squeezed the other boys hand. For some odd reason it felt right to him. To be in the same bed holding his hand, Harry noticed it too.

Stacy walked to Harrys side while Brigette took the other. They both placed their hands on the boys bare back and began to recite an ancient kinekoji chat.

"_Acelious Paractius Ricelious_" Harrys cuts began to heal while Draco began to softly moan in pain. Worried he begins to transfer his enegery into Draco, and he gripped his hand harder.

Draco began to move around scared that she was trying to hurt them both. Suddenly a great scream broke out from him as she gripped the middle of his back. After one more blood curtling scream the curse brke and both him and Harry passed out.

TBC!

Well im now off to work on another story update so I hape you all enjoyed this!

Endnotes: I'm a bit Obsessed with KKM also and i decidd to dedicate that to a fellow writer on here Lovelovegirl.

R&R but plz no flames any grammer mistakes is not really my fault I have nop Beta and is looking for one. LOL!


	3. Update finally

**Ironic Fate**

By: HK LOVES DENY

Same as before --'

Chapter Summary: Our boys finally awaken and why is Draco acting werid 0.o?

Green eyes slid open and closed a few times before noticing a warmth surounding him. Shifting his gaze to his left he saw a small clock reading 5:14am, and to his right white-blonde hair blocked his veiw.

Wait, White-Blonde Hair!

Shooting up he noticed that it was indeed none other than Draco Malfoy lying fast asleep beside him. Chest rising slowly with the others' steady breathing, grey orbs closed, velvet red lips parted slightly to allow entry for the air, an arm wrapped tightly around the other waist.

Wait a minute...

HIS WAIST!

He was about to toss the arm off but froze when the other started to stir.

"Mmmm..huh... Harry?" Green orbs widened when his first name was used. "Oh morning. You could have just woke me, or did you just wnat to look at me while I sleep?" He smiled and chuckled some before leaning up and locking his lips to the others. Needless to say Harry was dumbfounded.

Draco pulled back when he got no reaction out of the other. "Harry? Are you okay? Whats wrong?"

It took him a minute until he finally got his mind back from wherever it went. "Di...did you just...Kiss me..." It was a miracle that he managed to get that out.

"Yes I did...OH! They didn't explain it to you yet." He leaned over and smiled in front of him. "I was under the imperious curse for most of my life. That black looking stuff that was pulled from my back was the curse. I'm not really sure who put it on me but I'm so happy its gone. Now I can finally show you what I really think of you." Harry was prepared for the worst ot happen. When the other wrapped his arms around his small waist and kissed him again.

Involentarly he melted and kissed back. Closing his eyes he wrapped his arms around the other deepening it more.

Suddenly he pulled back and stared up to the other. "Mal...Draco... Are you serious? You're not just doing this because..." He couldn't finish it. He loved the white-blonde boy but he couldn't stand that the other was more than likely a Death Eater and was doing this to lure him into Voldemorts clutches.

"Shhh.. No no I'm not doing this because that idiot is teling me to. Also don't worry I'm not a Death Eater and never will be." He rolled up the sleeves of his nightshirt and showed the other his arms.

Harry was so happy when he saw them bare of any tattos. He threw himself into the others arms and kissed him hard.

Draco was caught off guard but kissed back non-the-less. He placed his hands on the others back and pressed their chests together. He ran his tongue over the others lips and then thrusted it into the others mouth, tasting the other throughly.

((Gomen ne! But I really don't want to be banned --' so the lemon has been cut. If you wish to read the lemon version send an email to catroomchat at yahoo dot com thank you for understanding ))

Panting heavily, Harry curled up into the others chest leaving gentle kisses wherever his mouth could reach.

Draco ran his hands through the other boys tossled hair smileing in contentment. "Mmmm Harry." His body was almost limp from the experience, but didn't care his love was in his arms and he was happy. "I love you Harry James Potter."

"I love you as well Draco." Closing his emerald eyes he fell into a content and finally a peaceful rest. After taking a few minutes to watch the other sleep, the white-blonde followed suit.

A small chuckle erupted from the door way, as the two twins stood watching them.

"It seems we have finished half the job in one night eh?" Briget exclaimed.

"Yes, it seems they are quite the match for one another. Shall we finish this now or in the morning." She looked to her sister. "You know if we do this now they will..."

"Yes I am aware of the circumstances that will come along with the finishing of the ritual." She intereupted. "but do not forget the longer this takes... The more time that arsehole..." She couldn't finish. It wasn't just the wizards and witches that held a grudge against the dark lord.

Oh no, he has taken someone percious to the Kinekoji. He took their child.

Stacy and Briget was allowed to harbor one child and they had decided to share the cicles. So literally they had concived a child together. That child was the last hope they had of restoring their blood. And nothing was going to keep them from acheviving that goal. Not even death.

Wiping the tears from her sisters eyes, Stacy took her hand and led her tot he boys that was fast asleep on the bed. Taking the sides of the boys, they leand down and bit into the flesh of the young men. Then pulled back leaving small bit marks which healed over.

Transforming into a tatto os a silver and black kitten playing together on their necks.

"Now let us go to bed. By morning the changes should be complete, and we will send message to the headmaster that they will not be joining class until we have them taught completly." Kissing her sister on the cheek they walked back to their room to sleep.

TBC!

Ano! That took forever! x.x Thank you all for waiting! - Love you all! Oh and no Stacy and Briget are not girlfriends x.x They only needed to carry the child to help their bloodline... But if you want them to then please imagine this as you want ;

Till next time!

HK


	4. BOOM!

**Ironic Fate**

By: HK LOVES DENY

Same as before --'

Chapter Summary: They finally awaken! How will they react to this new development? o.o

(Continued from chapter 3)

The fourth and Final month: The carries shall become weakened in this month. Protection and isolation is a must. Any contact could damage the carrier or kit. Only the mate and the one(s) chosen them shall have contact.

A light groan emmited from the white blonde boy as he sat up in bed. A simular groan erupted fromt he body that was next to him.

"Morning sleepy head." The white blonde was about to kiss the other boy but pulled back blinking dumbly. "Harry? Um, why do you have cat-like ears sprouting from you head?" Said boy looked up at the other confused.

"I could ask you the same question, Draco. But why do you have wisker-like scars on the side of your face?" They blinked at each other for a minute or two... Before promptly screaming.

The twin girls jumped from their beds and ran to the boys room. "What happened?! Is everything alright?" They asked simutanisly.

Draco and Harry looked at the girls, both asking the same question.

"What the Hell is going on here?!"

After very long explaination

Harry and Draco sat shocked, mouths open and slowly turning their heads to one another. Speachless, they could only blink at one another.

"So... Were both... Pregnant?" Draco managed to sputter out. "How... Are we going to..."

"Leave that to us," Stacy replied happily. "you both will be under our care. No one will harm you. Or your kits. Now then I shall order the approiate selections for your breakfast. Arse-hol... err... the headmaster has already been informed. Sis don't scare them while I'm gathering! Ciao!" She left smiling a deadly smile.

"Stacy I woul..." she looked at the boys for a second, and shut up. If she wasn't careful she will wind up in deeper shit than she already was in.


End file.
